


A Love in Progress

by MelodiaRea_Walton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiaRea_Walton/pseuds/MelodiaRea_Walton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse was averted leaving Sam in the Cage and Dean on his own.  Cas leaves with a promise to return, but it has been months and now Dean feels abandonned, and he cannot take not having Cas in his life.  After months of prayer Dean gives Casitiel an ultimatum.  Come back, or let Dean die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post apocalypse, but Dean doesn't go to Lisa. Dean wants to be with Castiel. Please be kind. This is my first Destiel Fic, and also my first piece I have published in years! The future chapters will be longer.

Dean lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He was surrounded by the basic hospital ambiance of beeps and drips. The physical pain was everywhere. He could feel the multitude of broken bones scattered throughout his entire body. He could still feel every cut, scrape, and tear in his skin. He applied as much pressure as his body would allow to the botton for morphine. He heard the pump push the medication through the IV line to bring his body some relief. The potion worked for the physcal pain. He could feel the pain ebbing away slowly, but it did nothing to ease his emotional torture. Sam was gone, and this time he wasn't coming back. Just like Sam had made him promise. He had tried to go back to Lisa, but he wasashamed of himself. For not being able to save Sam. For not being stronger.

Losing Sam, however, hadn't been the worst part of it all. Castiel was gone, too. After Sam had jumped into the pit, and the mouth f the Cage had closed he and Castiel had stared at each other. Locked in the presence of one another's gaze.

"I will be back for you Dean," was all Cas had said before poofing away like he was so prone to doing. For months hehad been begging Cas to come back, praying to Cas to return to his side, but to no avail. Dean was all alone, and he couldn't take it anymore. He just walked around like an angry fire trying to douse himself in the cleansing rain of blood from whatever creature he came upon, but nothing could put out the flame of his anger, his saddness, and his loss of hope.

He had decided thathe was going to force Cas's hand. He put Baby in hiding for safe keeping. If he never came back, she would still be well taken care of in his absence. He stole a Corolla from the motel parking lot and drove until he found what he was acquired his target. He felt dirty behind the wheel, but if he was going to do this, he wasn't taking any piece of beautiful American metal with him.

When he was happy with the cliff he had found, he made one last plead to Castiel. "Cas, if you're listenin' this is my last call to you. Please, please bring your feathery ass back down here. I am alone, and angry. I know I can't have Sam back, I know that I promised him that, but there is no saying that I can't still have you. You are all that I want. The only one who can save me, but this is your last chance. I feel sick even considering this option, but you know what they say about desperate men," he half smiled to himself, but he felt no real levity in the words he spoke. Either Cas was going to come to him, or Dean was going to die.

He hadn't even remembered lettin go of the brake pedal. Just a sudden lurch of the car moving forward. Then the sudden drop in incline as the car started to tumble forward. His eye stayed forward while his hands never left the wheel, stationary at 10 and 2. He watched the car do a 180 in mid-air. Watched the cliffs suddenly fall up instead of down. Only then did he look to the passenger seat, but it was still empty. He simply shut his eyes on impact.

Then he had woken up here in more pain than he could imagine. How had he possibly survived the fall? There was no explanation for it. He would have called it a miracle, but a miracle was a term saved for when something good happened; him being alive right now was not on that list.

Internally, Dean kew what Cas meant to him, and he knew that Cas knew that too, but now he was regretting that he had never trully verbalized his feelings to Cas in the flesh. Somethings were not the same when you are only saying them to your face. He had told himself that he had kept it inside because it gave him some small hope to hang onto. Something that the abominations of the world couldn't see or touch. His light at the end of this endless tunnel.

He could feel tears falling down his cheecks as the door was slowly edged open throwing a new slice of light across the room. It was the nurse walking in clothed in light blue scrubs. She checked the monitors around his bed inspecting them like a kid with a magnnifying glass. He heard her speak to him making out every second or third word. Something about if he was in pain. 'Of course I am, but there is not a damn thing you can odo about it!' he shouted inside of his head. He knew his mouth was wired shut, and his vocal chords seemed to be disabled now. There was nothing in this world that could take this pain away. He just wanted to be dead, maybe then Cas would come to him because he knew that Cas was his Heaven.

She was still looking at him. She was apparently waiting for her immobile and mute patient to give her some queue that he wasn't dead yet. He did the best to shake his head so she would get out of there and quit giving him her pity. He didn't need it, and he sure as hell didn't want it. Satisfied she walked out mumbling something that he caught enough to know was, "Bless his heart."

He averted his eyes and watched the cars pass by his window. That was how decided to spend his time. He just stared out the window and began to pray for Death. Cas may not answer him, but maybe he would. Dean just wanted it to be over. He felt completley abandoned, and he knew that he couldn't take it much longer. If he ever made it out f this hospital he was just going to plant a bullet in his brain. There was no way he was living through that.

Suddenly there was a feeling of relief rushing through his body. He didn't know where it had come from, until he felt someone wipe a tear from his cheek. His eyes jumped open with excitement. There he was; Cas was standing above him. Wiping Dean's tears away as his own started to fall. Dean wanted to reach for him, but knew his body wasn't able to do that. Cas moved his gentle, and delicate hand to Dean's hair and ran his fingers through it. With that gesture Dean could feel his body begin to heal. He was able to suddenly move his fingers and toes. The tubes down his throat were suddenly an inconvienience. Cas pulled the tubes and the iv's out without pain or marks. There was so much that he wanted to say to Cas in that moment, but when he tried to move his lips, it was as if they were sealed.

"Don't say anything. Knowing you," he paused, "Well you know," Cas whispered putting his forehead to Dean's. They sat like that in silence, just holding each other. Cas moved his hands to the sides of Dean's face. He dettached hismelf and forced Dean to look into his eyes. His blue eyes were piercing and a tad ferocious. "You remember something," he started his eyes beginning to burn with blue flames, "You go to Heaven when I say, Dean Winchester, and not one ssecond before that time!" he finished hugging Dean close to him as his own tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk about their future.

Castiel walked with Dean into the cheap motel room. Even though he knew he had completely healed Dean, he didn’t trust that Dean was 100%. The room was plastered in the ugliest, mustard yellow any human could conceive, the beds covered in burnt orange paisley, the room smelled like mothballs, and he couldn’t have been ay happier. Because anywhere with Dean was home. He placed the bag of drive-thru on the table in front of where Dean had sat himself. Neither one of them had said very much outside of their order to the talking box. 

 

Dean had been so happy and exuding affection when Castiel had shown up, but that had lasted all of five minutes. Once in the car he had shut down, and reverted into his old self. The repressed one who acted like he didn’t need anyone even though he had been praying for Castiel’s return since the second he had left. The fact of this hurt nothing more than his ego. He knew that Dean needed him, wanted him, and Dean knew it too. 

 

Dean tossed Cas's burger to him before opening his own. They ate in silence, but Cas had an endless grin on his face because Dean was there. After so many months apart, but he had been stuck. Had it been Cas's choice he never would have left. If choices were made by Cas he would always pick Dean. 

 

Dean had barely finished his burger before he stood, “All right. I am sick of waiting.” He threw his hands on his hips and pouted. 

 

“Waiting for what?” Cas responded knowing it wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear in that moment. 

 

Dean threw his arms in the air in frustration. “Like where the hell have you been? Why the hell did I have to drive my ass over a cliff in order to get you to talk to me?” 

 

“Heaven. My Garisson and I were helping with the civil war in Heaven. Raphael was trying to take over and make the apocalypse come to fruition. Part of Heaven was behind him, then there was another faction who knew that there was a better candidate." 

 

"And who was that?" 

 

"Someone who has been ‘playing dead’.” Dean squinted his eyes at Cas, waiting for the rest of his story. “Gabriel. Gabriel isn't really dead. Just playing that way. He just needed help to make his return.” 

 

“Gabriel is alive?” 

 

“Of course. As powerful and vengeful as Lucifer is, the only brother he could never hurt was Gabriel. Lucifer gave him more of a sleeping beauty type problem.” 

 

“Sleeping Beauty? Sounds like something up the Trickster's alley. He would think himself a Sleeping Beauty.” 

 

“Except this “curse” didn’t need a kiss.” 

 

"What did it need?" 

 

"That DVD he gave you. He was hidden inside of DVD. We just had to get him out." 

 

"And that took you a year?" Dean queued. 

 

"Yes. And as for you driving off of that cliff. That wasn't supposed to happen." He came close to Dean and took Dean's hand in his own. "I begged to leave when I realized what you were going to do, but I was needed for a final battle." He took a deep breath. His voice got even deeper. The look of determination on his face. "And there was no greater adrenaline rush, no greater feeling of need in my body before that moment than knowing once we won Gabriel would let me return to you. Let me heal you." 

 

"So you finished it?" 

 

"I am here am I not?" 

 

"How did I survive the fall though?" 

 

"Telepathy isn't easy, nor impossible. It cannot stop a four-ton object from falling, but it can slow it down," he smiled as a crack of thunder struck. With a burst of courage, a little impatience, and the air of surprise on his side Cas, leaned in and took possession of Dean's lips with his own. Dean let out a little moan as Cas tried to lead him away to the bed. 

 

"Before I make that step you better answer one last question for me Cas. How long are you with me?" 

 

"As I said, when Gabriel won he let me return to you." 

 

"For how long?" 

 

"Eternity, Dean. I will never leave you again. Why do you think I fought so hard?" 

 

"I can't believe anyone would fight for me, let alone fight that hard," the tears began to fall down Dean's cheeks as Cas pulled his face into his shoulder. Dean had never before had a shoulder to cry on. The feeling was overwhelming.

 

"You have never been loved in the way this angel loves you, nor will you ever." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head running his finger's through Dean's hair. Dean inhaled enjoying the scent of him. Relishing the fact that he knew he would never let go, or be let go.


End file.
